La duda
by alemar107
Summary: Esta historia partio de un reto a hacer un slash o relato homosexual. Lo cual mucho no me gusta mucho. Fue también un regalo a una gran escritora y persona. Ron y Malfoy. No debo decir más. Bss


Books » Harry Potter » **La duda**

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - General - Reviews: 9 - Published: 04-11-09 - Updated: 04-11-09

id:4986875

 **La duda**

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Gritó el chico al oír la puerta abrirse.

Luego de unos segundos, esa pregunta le sonó vana y sin sentido, sabia perfectamente quien era.

La venda en sus ojos no le dejaban ver pero el sentido del oído y el olfato estaban exaltados y podía oír los pasos acercarse y el fuerte y penetrante perfume inconfundible de su captor.

Hacía más de veinticinco días que estaba prisionero, él y sus amigos habían caído en una trampa. La más tonta e impensable, equivocaron un hechizo.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts podría confundirse?

Pero Hermione se equivocó y en lugar de ocultar su presencia la hizo más notoria.

Aún recordaba el día que los atraparon, fue casi al instante siguiente de la ejecución errónea del conjuro y todavía resonaba la lúgubre voz del señor tenebroso dándole muerte a Harry, allí mismo frente a sus ojos.

Luego llegó lo peor, porque él, como un idiota, pensaba que la muerte de Harry sería lo más malo, pero no.

Ver a Hermione convertirse en la muñeca sexual en manos de esos asesinos, salvajes y despiadados fue una tortura sin precedentes.

Los gritos de ellas sólo eran tapados por los suyos propios que quedaban pronto sofocados ante los golpes de puños de algunos de aquellos bastardos.

Y aún faltaba la frutilla del postre, porque una vez que hubieron ultrajado a Hermione, de todas las formas posible, era el turno de él.

Pero alguien los detuvo, ingresó en la tienda, con porte soberbio y señorial, acechándolo, tal cual ahora lo hacía, despidiendo esa fragancia que ya le era familiar y haciendo un metálico sonido con su andar.

– Él es mío. Sólo mío. – Con una sonrisa socarrona lo miró tendido en el suelo, mirándolo aún con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

– Mejor me matas ahora mismo Malfoy – Lo increpó, pero cuatro brazos lo sostenían firmemente y obligaron a permanecer de rodillas en el piso.

– Es muy triste que no aceptes que has perdido Weasley – Siseaba el rubio parándose detrás de él – ¡Váyanse! – Les ordenó a los hombres y todos obedecieron.

Una vez solos lo apuntó con su varita y lo observó en silencio

– Al final terminaste siendo un vil cobarde y miedoso niño mimado, sólo me matarás desarmado y golpeado.

– Es que no pienso matarte – Contestaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica – La mataré a ella – Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione a pocos metros del de él.

Instantáneamente él se cruzó en el trayecto de la varita y el cuerpo de la persona que más quería en todo el mundo.

– ¡No! – Llegó a sollozar acercándose a ella – No, por favor – Era por lo único que valía la pena suplicar, por lo único que valía hacer todo, todo.

– Su destino está en tus manos Weasley, aunque creo que luego de la acción que tuvo no quedará mucho de ella, no al menos de la orgullosa y engreída sabelotodo que conozco.

Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, no hacía falta preguntar, pero Ron quería saber lo que le esperaba en el futuro, quería exactamente saber a que se exponía.

– Que debo hacer – Declaró ya resignado.

– Lo dicho – Dijo Draco disfrutando cada palabra – Serás mío, sólo mío.

Y así fue, desde ese día se convirtió en su esclavo, debiendo obedecer las demandas de su amo, con un único fin, preservar la vida de ella, la mujer que amaba.

Y cada mañana lo único que lo confortaba era escucharla, ya que ambos estaban vendados y no se podían ver, pero se podían oír, ya que era tanto el sufrimiento que pasaban que ni siquiera ya podían sentir.

– ¿Cuándo nos rescatarán? – Le susurraba ella – Harry ya debería estar aquí, le dije que no se entretuviera con Cho.

– Ginny fue a buscarlo – respondía él sosegado, ya acostumbrado a escuchar los desvaríos de ella.

– Con Ginny debería de haber estado, al menos hubiese estado con nosotros y nos divertiríamos los cuatro.

– Si mi amor – Le contestaba él.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuándo me sacarás la venda? ¿Me desatarás en algún momento? Debes tener una sorpresa muy grande para mi cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho Ron.

– Yo también Hermione, yo también te amo.

– ¿Amar? Yo te quiero como un amigo ¿Qué dices? Además, apenas tenemos trece años para hablar de amor.

– Tienes razón. Somos muy chicos.

– Tú siempre tan inmaduro, si ya tenemos nuestra mayoría de edad, cuando crecerás Ronald.

Y así todos los días, pero el solo escuchar su voz, a pesar de saber que su mente iba y venía entre el pasado y el presente, lo reconfortaba y lo esperanzaba pensando que si los rescataban podrían curarla, él le brindaría todo su apoyo, todo su cariño, todo su amor y la salvaría.

Pero ahora eso no le pasaba por la mente, sólo escuchaba los pasos de su amo, acercándose lentamente, seguro y decidido, aún instintivamente se cubría el cuerpo, completamente desnudo, en un reflejo de decencia que ya no existía.

Lo oyó levantando a Hermione, y sin contestar ninguna de sus incoherente preguntas sacarla de la habitación, ella se resistió pero sus fuerza flaqueaban y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le daba la pauta de que todo nuevamente comenzaba.

El perfume se hacía más penetrante, los pasos más cercanos y luego… silencio, total y absoluto silencio.

Y cuando ya un hilo de esperanza comenzaba a asomar, y pensaba que esa noche tendría suerte, la fortuna volvía a burlarse de su inocencia.

Los fríos dedos de su dueño pasaban por su espalda y él reacciono alejándose para recibir una sonora y fuerte cachetada.

– Sin moverte – ordenaba – a menos que te lo mande.

Y esa mano que antes lo castigaba, ahora lo acariciaba, pasando lentamente por su espalda, subiendo y bajando, tocando sus glúteos, subiendo y bajando y aferrándose a sus cabellos, forzándolo a levantar el rostro y recibir el beso que sabía a tabaco y whisky, a soportar la lengua inundando su boca y los dientes mordiendo sus labios.

– Es increíble como aún tu boca sabe dulce – le decía Draco rompiendo la unión y dándole pequeños besos en la comisura de la boca – tu piel continúa tan tersa – declaraba pasando una mano por su pecho – tus músculos tan firmes – Y ahora las uñas rasguñaban el abdomen, luego escuchó un suspiro – ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente perfecto Weasley? ¿Por qué tenías que ser un traidor? Hubiésemos sido muy felices juntos.

– Lo dudo, no eres del género que deseo y de serlo nunca saldría con un arrogante niñito de papá – Llegaba a responder él con un resto de orgullo para luego sentir el golpe en el rostro.

– Así que no soy tu tipo. Es una pena que esa sangre sucia lo sea, ya que no será ella la que te disfrute esta noche. ¡Ni nunca!

Y sin más lo empujó contra la pared, lo oyó bajarse el pantalón.

Las manos de Draco acariciaban su cuerpo, al principio con cierta delicadeza, pero luego la misma desaparecía, y los dedos apretaban los músculos, como garras que se apoderaban de un pedazo de carne, podía sentir la respiración agitada en su nuca, el cuerpo pegado al de él, cuando las manos sujetaban su trasero ya sabía lo que vendría y apretó los dientes para no gritar, la primer embestida era la peor, igual que la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta…

– Confiesa que te gusta

– Preferiría morir, pero esa no es una opción – Respondía

Y una de las manos de su dueño se apodera de sus cabellos, le jala la cabeza hacia atrás y la orden era dada

– Di que te gusta – Silencio y un nuevo jalón, más fuerte e inaguantable – ¡Dilo! –Pero en esta ocasión, y sin saber por qué el orgullo era más fuerte pero su amo sabía donde más le dolía y habló – Dilo o ella muere – Ron sabía que era una amenaza sin sentido, que en cuanto ella muriera él ya no sería más su esclavo y de seguro también lo esperaría la muerte, pero prefirió no provocar a la suerte, ya que definitivamente no estaba a su favor.

– Me gusta – declaró entre dientes y las embestidas aceleraron hasta que sintió las convulsiones del que lo poseía y la baba cayendo en su mejilla provocándole más asco que dolor.

Su cuerpo era soltado y caía como un saco viejo y gastado al suelo.

– Eres una excelente puta Weasley – Decía Draco – Es una pena que no confieses que realmente te gusta.

Y luego los pasos se alejaban, la puerta se abría, llegaba a oír los gritos de Hermione dándole una razón para vivir.

Así todas las noches, matizadas por las conversaciones cada vez más incoherentes de Hermione que sólo le daban una esperanza en los escasos momentos de lucidez, lamentablemente muy escasos. Pero recordar los momentos de gloria, lo reconfortaban.

Y una noche él no vino, se sintió aliviado, Hermione continuaba durmiendo ya que no le contestaba.

Las horas pasaban, al menos eso intuía y al llamarla, ella no respondía.

De repente la puerta se abre, oye los pasos, siente el perfume, la tortura vuelve a comenzar, pero es sorprendido, las manos de su amo le descubren los ojos.

Sus ojos tardar bastante en adecuarse a la luz, a pesar de la poca luminosidad que albergaba el lugar, pero al hacerlo el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione es lo primero que ve, sus muñecas cortadas, la piedra filosa en el piso rodeada de sangre y comienza a llorar, sin importarle Draco que lo observa, sin importarle nada.

Luego de algunos minutos unos hombres se llevan los restos de Hermione y Draco le pregunta desafiante

– ¿Y ahora que harás?

Ron se quedó mirando el lugar vacío, la figura de Hermione siendo dibujada por los restos de sangre y luego de algunos instantes se acercó a Draco, quien sorprendido no llegó a hacer nada.

Lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro, dándole un beso profundo, húmedo, apasionado; el rubio aún estaba perplejo, cuando él lo volteó y pegó su pecho a la espalda, sintió el aliento golpeando en su oído y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante la declaración de Ron

– Hoy la puta, serás tú, y te prometo que te gustará. Como me gusta a mí.

Ron se despertó agitado y sudado.

– ¿Qué te sucede amor? – Le preguntó Hermione a su lado. Él la observó, aún despistado – ¿Otra pesadilla? – Él asintió sin hablar – ¿Quieres que te prepare un vaso de leche tibia? – Él negó con la mano a la vez que acomodaba sus cabellos – Como quieras, vuelve a dormir, mañana debemos madrugar, me tienes que acompañar para la revisión, para saber como marcha el embarazo – Le decía Hermione abrazándose a él y quedándose nuevamente dormida.

Ron apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y abrazó a su mujer. Había sido una pesadilla, sólo otra pesadilla más pero lo que lo intrigaba era

¿Por qué siempre tenían el mismo final?

FIN

Return to Top


End file.
